Hojo's Secret
by Deathfire-san
Summary: Hojo glanced down and gripped the necklace. He would never take it off. It was her first gift to him. Five hundred years ago.


One-shot, Don't own Inuyasha.

Hojo glanced down at his watch. Kagome was supposed to show up for their date half an hour ago.

Hojo grinned a strange smile that did not match his face and walked away. As he walked toward his house, his face showed happiness that Kagome had not shown up for he date he had asked for.

He slipped his hand under his shirt collar and felt the necklace he wore at all times. He would never take it off; it was her first gift to him. Five hundred years ago.

Hojo gripped the door handle, walking into his house. Only one person was home at the moment. Hojo gripped a second pendant that he wore, a round gem covered in strange marks, and pulled it up over his head.

Instantly, a huge change occurred in his appearance. Long silver hair sprouted down his back, claws grew from his fingers and toes, and he grew almost a foot.

"Hey Kagome-chan." Said 'Hojo', grinning, which now looked normal on his regal face, his small fangs glinting in the light.

"I take it she didn't show?" Kagome smiled from the couch. Her hair was much longer than what he had seen an hour previously, and the black furry dog-ears sticking out of her head clearly hadn't been there before.

"Nope." 'Hojo' smiled, sitting down on the couch. "I can't believe we were that stupid." He said, kissing her cheek. "I also now, once again, agree with you about tests. They suck!"

"Good thing she didn't show. I can't believe it either, Inuyasha. And yes, tests did suck." She smiled, kissing him firmly on the lips.

Inuyasha grinned around her mouth, then she released his lips. She pulled herself close against his side.

"Well, with between Kouga and Kikyou, we just had the worst luck. Pushing your past self toward my past self by trying to date her as an idiot was the best idea you've had, ever. Except the idiot part."

Kagome smiled. "Next to marrying you, baka. And stop complaining. It's not like you need two of me, which is what would happen if you acted like you do now." She said playfully, hitting his shoulder gently. He gripped it, as though wounded, and smirked.

Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her side, tickling her bare side with a length of his hair caught in his claws. She began laughing as she squirmed in his gentle grip, not wanting to be out of the warmth that Inuyasha held her in. Abruptly, he stopped.

"I guess it's just hard to not tell her." Inuyasha said, swapping from playful to serious in a moment. "Tell her about Miroku and Sango, tell her about the Shikon shards, tell her everything." He broke down, sobbing, remembering the death of two of his best friends, even after more than 400 years.

Kagome held him gently as he cried, letting her own tears spread down his shoulder. She was blessed to have loved Inuyasha, to even have found him. The demon ability to give their mate equal life span when they, to put it in Inuyasha's terms, mated, had allowed her to live this long time. Her friends were not so lucky, and had passed on after a normal span of years.

She sadly remembered as Miroku held Sango close as she died, a full eighty years old. Miroku had died soon after, wallowing in grief. The pair had watched Miroku's and Sango's blood line throughout the years, until they came upon something that made them laugh when they discovered it.

Sango and Miroku's great, great, etc, granddaughter married a man by the name Higurashi. Kagome wished she could tell her younger self to talk with her ancestors more. A lot more.

Of the small anti-Naraku gang, Shippo was still alive, as was Sesshomaru, as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it. Kouga had died in the battle against Naraku, but his two young retainers still lived. Both had moved on, and had married human women.

Inuyasha had long since moved passed his hatred for his brother, but they held a fierce rivalry in everything, and Inuyasha often came out the loser. Sesshomaru's aid against Naraku in their final battle was invaluable, and Inuyasha knew he could not hate his brother after he saved Kagome from certain death.

Slowly their sobs abated, wounds that reopened with seeing his wife's naive younger self grew together again. Kagome pulled herself onto his lap, playing with his ears.

"I really need to speed up us getting together." Inuyasha growled as Kagome kissed the tip of his ear. "My younger self really needs some love."


End file.
